Electronic or electrical apparatuses usually operate with predetermined electrical ratings, such as a desired current and/or voltage profile. In general, power converters may be included in an apparatus to convert or regulate an electrical power supplied form an electrical source to the required current and/or voltage. This may include a conversion of AC to DC, a step-up or step-down DC voltage conversion, etc.
Typically, it is required that electric line filters should be included in a primary power conversion stage for smoothing the electrical signal transmitted to and from the electric power source. In some conversion requirement, the line filters may include large inductors and capacitors for handling relatively significant noise and harmonic distortion generated during the operation of the power converters.